


Operation: Distract Matsuoka Rin

by lakambini



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, ft. almost everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakambini/pseuds/lakambini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rin's birthday and he and Aiichiro go to the amusement park while their friends get their place ready for a party.</p><p>Ai makes the <s>small</s> mistake of making Rin ride the 'extreme' rides. </p><p>Rin does not do well with these kinds of rides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Distract Matsuoka Rin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweetguts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetguts/gifts).



> Hi! ; v ;  
> This is my first fic that has an _actual_ m/m pairing so I'm not sure if I gave them exact justice (plus some ooc-ness, I must admit, even though this is set in the future). This would've been G but then a few curses are thrown here and there.
> 
> ps the format is kinda messed up so I apologize for that!
> 
> pps if you want the other fic (which i scrapped and left hanging bc it's a bit far from cutesy), pm me

The sun is shining and the day is really nice and is cool enough for staying in bed until noon and cuddling with your loved one, especially on your day off.

Except, a young man whose swimming skill would be the butterfly wakes up alone on the bed in the apartment he and his lover, Aiichiro Nitori, live in.

It's his birthday today, he thinks, checking his phone for notifications of anyone greeting him a happy birthday in a social network (however, none of the people close to him, save for his mother, has greeted him yet)

Today is the day he turns a year older but he still feels like the same, kind-hearted grumpy man and the father of a really adorable little girl he and his lover adopted three years ago.

The man's name is Rin Matsuoka.

He slowly gets out of bed, gently pushed away Miyako the cat that was rubbing itself against his ankles, wore the t-shirt he wore the night before, and went out of the bedroom to be greeted by silence, which is unusual because weekends are usually noisy, like the sound of the television loudly playing that talk show where the host has a really annoying voice.

But no, he is not greeted by any of those.

It's as if the house is deserted.

The only other person who is currently in the house aside from him would probably be Aiichiro, who he found casually sitting by the dining table and sipping tea and reading today's newspaper and seemed to be very engrossed with it.

"Good morning," The silver-haired man greeted, not looking up from the newspaper, "I hope you slept well."

"I guess I did." Rin replied, walking over to his lover "What time is it?"

"Around noon," said Ai

"Oh. I see. Today seems nice."

"I know."

"The weather is… nice."

"Happy birthday, Rin."

"You actually remembered, uh, thanks."

"You're welcome."

The silver-haired male looks at the clock.

"Anyway, you should eat brunch and then get ready."

"And why is that?" asked Rin

"We're going somewhere." Aiichiro answered, getting his mug and set it on the counter

"Where exactly?"

"You'll see."

* * *

A few hours later, Rin finds himself and Aiichiro at an amusement park that is complete with the excited chattering of passing children and screams from the riders of the rollercoaster nearby.

"Ai, what are we doing here?" Rin asked in confusion

Rin is not one for amusement parks though he does go to one every once in a while with friends or family but never really rides anything, especially the hardcore rides that involves screaming out your lungs and probably lose your soul, too.

"Oh, you know, have fun?" Aiichiro answered as they walked through the amusement park to look for the ticket stand.

* * *

He and Rin got their tickets (a ride-all-you-can type of ticket) after they found the ticket stand and proceeded to the first ride they'll go: the rollercoaster that no kid under the age of 15 would probably ride on, much to Rin's horror.

"Ai, you know I don't do well in these kinds of rides." The burgundy-haired man says as he held the rail of the cart he and Ai are sitting in at the farthest back part of the ride after being forced to join Aiichiro in the ride.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Aiichiro teased, a sly smirk on his face as he watched Rin's ears go red

"Of course I'm not!" Rin protested, letting go of the rails as soon as the ride started to move slowly upwards

Aiichiro snickered.

"You're sweating." Teased Aiichiro

"I don't sweat in these shits." Rin retorted

"Look Rin, we're almost gonna fall down!"

"FUCK." (That was screamed in a manly way, thank you very much.)

"So you _are_ scared."

"Oh my god, you should stop hanging out with Nagisa. His influence on you really is terrible."

The rollercoaster reached the topmost part of the tracks and down went the rollercoaster with a colorful blur of hair and clothes.

Rin denies that he screamed like a girl because his screams are _manly_.

Period.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at home, a group of people entered and began decorating a certain couple's house.

* * *

As soon as Rin touched the solid ground, he found himself slumped against the wall, trying to calm his heart rate from the "Ride of Death" as he so named it.

"Fuck, Ai, I am _not_ going to ride those things anymore." He said, panting

"It was fun though!" Aiichiro replies, a huge smile on his face as he handed over a bottle of water he bought from a vending machine nearby to Rin, who accepted the water gratefully and downed a quarter of the bottle with a few gulps.

If he would be honest, then yes, the ride was a bit fun.

But just a bit.

"Whatever." Rin answers, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand

"Okay, now let's go to that giant ship that swings."

Rin groaned. He hopes his stomach would be able to handle it all.

* * *

Five rides that Rin has declared to be too extreme later, the man was at the brink of collapsing and would've done so if he were not sitting on a bench.

If he were a kid, he'd pout and say "This is the worst birthday ever." But he is an adult and therefore, must act like one even though he is _close_ to acting so childish. It's his birthday and he feels really shitty and sick.

"Ai, let's go home." He said, almost begging to go home, and Ai looked at him with wide eyes

"A-ah, wait, we can't!" The silver-haired man replied too quickly, holding his hands up, "We still haven't tried that ride over there!"

He randomly points to a ride that brings people up and then, as if gravity decided to rule, took them down very fast.

Rin cringed. He does not want to go to another ride that involves his insides tumbling around because shit, it makes him nauseous. It's a miracle he didn't vomit yet but the thought of going to another extreme ride suddenly made him feel more nauseous.

"I don't think I can…"

Ai was about to respond when he felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. He checked the caller and _almost_ panicked when he saw it and excused himself to go answer the 'call from his boss (which is a huge lie)' and that it was 'very important (which is really true)'

* * *

Once in a good distance away from his lover, he answered the phone with a worried voice.

"Is everything alright there, Gou?"

"Yes, everything's alright over here. The decorating's fine but Miyako kind of just…" replied Gou

"What happened?"

Gou chuckled nervously on the other line.

"Ah, well, Miyako accidentally knocked the cake off the table and it broke so we kind of need more time to finish it. It's almost done baking though. Can you still keep Rin distracted?"

Aiichiro blinked and looked at his watch.

It's 4:02 in the afternoon.

There's still time, Aiichiro thought.

"Okay I'll try to distract him some more. He wants to go home already."

"Tell me you didn't bring him to extreme rides…"

"Ahaha… sorry I had to."

He heard Gou sigh on the other line.

"Alright, just make sure he wouldn't get sick in the process, you know how he hates it. I best get cooking. See you later."

She hung up and Ai made his way back to Rin.

"Sorry about earlier," The silver-haired male said, sitting beside him, "Are you feeling okay now?"

"I guess so," Rin replied, taking a deep breath before chugging down the third bottle of water he drank that day, "Can we go home now?"

Had Aiichiro not restrained himself from squeaking unnaturally, Rin would suspect something is up, especially considering that it's _his birthday today_ and they have not yet formally celebrated it and realized that oh dear, he probably ruined Rin's day. He wants to bring him home already and probably apologize profusely too and they'd share kisses and cuddle beside each other under sheets and maybe include their beloved cat too and just be a happy family but then he remembered that there is a surprise party for Rin so he kind of needs to keep him out of the house for the day.

"Well," said Aiichiro, "Why don't we go to the arcade section first?"

"Ai, I'm tired, the rides we went to almost killed me. Let's go home." Rin replies, ( _almost_ ) woefully, standing up and walks to whatever direction he felt like taking at that moment (he just wants to go home so bad)

(Or maybe Ai's imagination of Rin being woeful was exaggerated)

"Wait, no, we can't go home yet!" Ai cries, grabbing Rin's hand to stop the other man from moving

"And why can't we?" Rin snapped (not that he means it, he's just tired)

"Uh, well, you see…" Aiichiro responded, pausing as he racked his brain for an excuse but shit, nothing is entering his mind and unfortunately for him, Rin notices his pause and began to look at him suspiciously.

"Ai, is there something you aren't telling me?"

"W-what? There's nothing worth hiding for right now!"

"You're lying."

Shit. The surprise would be ruined if Rin knows about it.

"I-I'm not!"

"Ai, what the fuck is going on that you just _had_ to drag me to those rides?! You know I don't do well with them!"

"Nothing! I just thought that we should go here because it's your birthday?"

Rin's eyes widened (whether it's in rage or incredulity, Ai couldn't tell).

"Oh so you thought scaring the shit out of me would make this day fun, huh?!" Rin responds sarcastically

ABORT MISSION. ABORT! ABORT!

"Wait, what?! No! It's not that!" Aiichiro cried, flailing "It wasn't supposed to be like that!"

"Whatever!" Rin snapped, walking away as fast as he could and Ai just stayed where he is standing and quickly whipped out his phone to text Gou

_**To: Matsuoka Gou** _

_**Fr: Nitori Aiichiro** _

_**(No subject)** _

_GOU WE HAVE A PROBLEM_

_**To: Nitori Aiichiro** _

_**Fr: Matsuoka Gou** _

_**Re: (No subject)** _

_Oh no what happened?_

_**To: Matsuoka Gou** _

_**Fr: Nitori Aiichiro** _

_**Re: (No subject)** _

_IT'S RIN HE'S COMING BACK_

_And I think he's angry_

_I am so sorry_

_**To: Nitori Aiichiro** _

_**Fr: Matsuoka Gou** _

_**Re: (No subject)** _

_WHAT_

_We're not yet done with the cake!_

_What did you do?!_

_**To: Matsuoka Gou** _

_**Fr: Nitori Aiichiro** _

_**Re: (No subject)** _

_I kind of almost slipped up_

_And he noticed_

_**To: Nitori Aiichiro** _

_**Fr: Matsuoka Gou** _

_**Re: (No subject)** _

_Oh my god we'll try to finish something okay_

_We'll do our best!_

Aiichiro kept his phone and chased after Rin, yelling,

"RIN, WAIT!"

* * *

"GUYS PREPARE THEY'RE COMING!" Gou barked at the other people in the room as she quickly put away all the mess they made while decorating with Seijuuro Mikoshiba and Nagisa Hazuki helping her

"What? But it's too early! The cake-" Makoto Tachibana protests, holding a bowl of icing against his chest

Gou scowled at him before ordering, "Just bring it somewhere and finish it with Haru and Rei! If they arrive early, make sure Rin wouldn't see it!"

Haru, also known as Haruka Nanase, carrying the now baked cake (thank gods it's finished baking), and Makoto, who has the icing and cake decorations, ran toward the guest bedroom, followed by Rei, who has the icing bags and other utensils and decorations, and slammed the door shut before they begin decorating the cake.

Gou's head snapped toward Nagisa.

"Nagisa, you know what to do!"

"Yes ma'am!" the blonde did a mock salute and went outside as lookout

After throwing some trash in a garbage bag which Mikoshiba will hide somewhere, Gou sprayed some air freshener to get rid of the scent of baked cake.

* * *

They finally finished cleaning after a few minutes and now all is left to do for them is to wait for the celebrant to arrive while hiding in specific hiding places.

* * *

"Look, Rin, I'm really sorry." Aiichiro said, apologizing again for the nth time as the two walked down the sidewalk on their way to their apartment

He should have brought Rin to an indoor pool instead and they could spend their time swimming there.

It was just tempting to see how Rin would react to extreme rides and is feeling quite guilty for it.

And he just most probably ruined Rin's day, oh gods.

"I know it was a wrong move but, I really am sorry!"

Rin let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ai, not now, I don't want to talk about it." He said as they neared their apartment

"I know but I really just wanted to apologize because I know you don't do well in rollercoasters and the like." Ai responded sincerely

Rin would've snapped at Ai again if he hadn't restrained himself for doing so. He hurt Ai this way once and he is not willing to do it again, so he just sighed tiredly.

The two stopped by their front door just in time as Ai's phone beeped, notifying the silver-haired man about a new message.

_**To: Aiichiro Nitori** _

_**Fr: Matsuoka Gou** _

_**(No subject)** _

_We're ready._

* * *

Stifling a smile as Rin fumbled his pockets for house keys Ai couldn't help but feel excited for Rin's surprise. He has a feeling this would be _great._

Rin opened the door and was surprised to find the apartment unusually dark for this time in the afternoon.

He was very shocked to see his friends jump out of their hiding places and greeted him with a happy, loud "Happy birthday, Rin!" like in those cliché movies that has this kind of scene and Rin was unsure whether he should feel happy or mad or cry that these people made an effort to do this for him (although, three certain people are missing).

"Ai…?" He turns to his lover, who is now holding a cute balloon (where he got it, Rin would never know), to question the other man about this

"Surprised?" Ai replied, chuckling sheepishly, "I guess I owe you so many explanations later."

"I…" Rin was at loss for words because up until now, Rin would admit that yes, he was disappointed that no one really close to him remembered his birthday but now here they are in front of him, greeting him with smiles on their faces

"Guys, I…"

Shit, Rin thinks, he's _not_ getting emotional about this, good heavens!

"Don't cry, Rin," Ai says, giving his lover a hug, "We really remembered your birthday. They wouldn't be here if I hadn't taken you out."

"I'm not crying!" Rin retorted, the beginnings of a smile hinting from his lips, "I really expected this, believe it or not. It's too common."

The man suddenly frowned at Ai and pulled away.

"I still haven't forgotten the hell you've put me through for the past few hours though."

"Oh, I'll make it up to you in any way." Ai respond, failing to recognize the innuendo that made his sentence seem wrong. Cue a stifled giggle from Nagisa, who was elbowed by Gou as a way to shush the blonde

"Anyway," Gou piped in, "Happy birthday again, big brother! We- wait, where's the cake? Haru and Makoto should be done with it, by now."

Speak of the devil, the three other men who were missing a while ago, came out of the guest room, looking really messy with red and purple icing on their shirts and aprons, as they brought the cake with them.

"Here's the cake! Oh Rin, hello! Happy birthday, by the way." Makoto greets the burgundy-haired man with his gentle smile

"Happy birthday, Rin." Haru added, a small smile gracing his usually stoic face

"Have a beautiful birthday, Rin. May the many more years arrive for you." Said Rei 

"Uh… thanks." Rin responded, uncertain of how to express his happiness to everyone because damn, he's touched

"Really, guys, thanks."

* * *

After the party, everyone who was sober enough helped clean up the place before going home to their respective homes and help bring the drunken people back to their own abodes.

It was already a quarter 'til midnight when Rin and Ai retired to bed. They lay with their backs facing each other but this didn't stop some small talk before submitting to sleep.

"Sorry, Rin," Ai says, apologizing once again

"Again?" Rin responds, "I thought I told you during the party that it's okay?"

"I guess I just can't be reassured about it yet," Ai honestly admitted, "I still feel really guilty,"

They face each other, "It's okay, Ai, I've forgiven you."

"But you're still kind of mad at me."

"…okay maybe I still _am_ quite mad at you."

"Which is why I'm still apologizing!"

"Oh my gods, Ai, seriously though, it's okay."

"You did say the rides almost killed you?"

"Forget what I said earlier. I was tired as fuck when I said it."

"But really, I'm sorry-"

Ai was shut up with a kiss.

"Good night, Ai,"

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this didn't meet your expectations. The last part (and some parts maybe) is kinda rushed because I might not make it to the deadline if I took more of my time bc irl stuff and this is pretty much word vomit. I can't properly type domestic m/m without worrying that one might sound too feminine and/or without anyone else present I am terribly sorry lkdjsf
> 
> I hope you still liked it even though I kinda... strayed from the exact request but I did try to include more domestic stuff ; v ;


End file.
